Game
by crystalssj
Summary: AU. "Hei, Nak. Jika sudah besar nanti kau mau jadi apa?"/"Tidak, Tou-san. Aku ingin menjadi seperti mereka. Menjadi—" "Kau memang jenius, Uchiha kecil." Maybe fluff. RnR? :)


**Game**

* * *

.

"_Hei, Nak. Jika sudah besar nanti kau mau jadi apa?"_

"_Tidak, Tou-san. Aku ingin menjadi seperti mereka. Menjadi—"_

"_Kau memang jenius, Uchiha kecil."_

.

.

.

* * *

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kihsimoto**, but this **story** is purely _**mine**_

**A**U. **O**C. **O**OC. **O**ther

.

.

.

Pagi itu suasana begitu dingin dengan kabut tipis yang masih setia membayang. Begitu pula tetesan embun yang masih menggantung di ujung daun, karena matahari belum muncul karena masih bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan pagi yang mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye.

Kicauan burung pun masih terdengar nyaring. Mereka dengan riang terbang bebas di angkasa dan terkadang hinggap di dahan-dahan ranting yang bebas.

Suasana yang begitu nyaman dan tenteram. Keadaan yang sudah menjadi rutinitas di hari minggu pagi di kediaman Uchiha, yang memang terletak di ujung kota Shibuya dan dekat dengan area hutan. Ditambah lagi hari minggu adalah hari di mana keluarga kecil itu dapat berkumpul bersama di dalam rumah—sungguh sempurna.

Keluarga Uchiha itu adalah keluarga kecil yang sederhana. Meskipun latar belakang mereka adalah orang kaya, namun kehidupan mereka jauh dari kata _glamour_. Mereka memulai keluarga kecil itu dengan jerih payah mereka sendiri. Bukan karena harta orang tua mereka—yah, meskipun pada awalnya mereka menolak untuk dibantu, tapi tetap saja mereka menerima sedikit harta pemberian orang tuanya saat pertama kali menikah.

Menurut pasangan muda itu, hidup sederhana dengan seorang anak saja sudah cukup. Bagi mereka juga, harta hanyalah penunjang kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka agar tetap bertahan hidup, bukan untuk dipamerkan pada orang lain.

Sungguh berbeda dengan watak keluarga Uchiha pada umumnya.

.

.

.

"Miura-_kun_, ayo bangun. Sudah siang!" kata Sakura lembut seraya mengusap pelan rambut hitam anak sematawayangnya. Betapa besar rasa cintanya pada pemuda kecil yang tengah terlelap itu.

"Engghhh… sebentar, _Kaa-chan_. Aku masih mengantuk," gumamnya halus kemudian merapatkan kembali selimut tebalnya.

Wanita berambut _soft pink_ itu mendesah pelan. Lagi-lagi, setiap hari minggu pagi anaknya itu pasti susah dibangunkan. Kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena ulah ayahnya yang selalu mengajaknya bermain _game_ hingga larut. Padahal Sakura sering mengomel jika sudah terlalu malam, namun tetap saja tidak pernah didengarkan.

"Susah bangun lagi, eh?" ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar itu dengan suara beratnya yang begitu khas.

Sakura melirik sebentar kemudian kembali memperhatikan malaikat kecilnya yang sedang terlelap. "Menurutmu?"

Tanpa menjawab, pria tadi—Sasuke—segera menghampiri kasur dan duduk di tepi ranjang yang berlawanan dengan Sakura.

"Miura, ayo bangun. Bukankah kita sudah punya janji untuk main _game_ itu lagi?"

Seketika _emerald_ Sakura melotot tak percaya mendengar ajakan sesat suaminya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke kembali mengajak Miura bermain _game_, sementara bocah kecil itu kalau sudah bermain, dia akan lupa waktu. Bisa repot urusannya nanti.

Di sisi lain, Miura segera terperanjat dari tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang berbinar. Bocah berusia enam tahun itu pun segera menyerbu Sasuke dengan berjuta pertanyaan.

"Kau serius, _Tou-san_?"

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk dan menyeringai kecil. Seringaian yang menurut Sakura memuakkan itu. Bagaimana tidak, seharian ini pasti akan dihabiskan oleh suami dan anaknya itu untuk bermain _game_, sementara dirinya hanya diam memperhatikan kegiatan keduanya.

"Horeee!"

"Tapi kau harus mandi dan sarapan dulu. Setelah itu baru kita main _game_. Setuju?"

"Tapi—"

"—tidak ada kata tapi. Cepat ikuti ibumu, _Tou-san_ akan menunggumu di depan sambil membaca koran."

"Nah, dengar Miura-_kun_. Sekarang ikuti _Kaa-chan_," ucap Sakura akhirnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu meskipun awalnya manis, tapi akhirnya ia pasti akan kembali diam termangu memperhatikan keduanya bermain _game_.

**/game**

"Apakah tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain _game_ eh, Pak Polisi?" ejek Sakura ketus. Saat ini wanita itu sedang berdua bersama Sasuke di serambi rumahnya—menunggu sosok malaikat kecil mereka yang sedang menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Biarlah, Sakura. Jarang sekali, 'kan, aku berada di rumah," kilah Sasuke tak terima dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada koran di depannya.

"Tapi apakah kau tidak khawatir jika Miura-_kun_ akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh seperti yang ada di _game_ itu?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula, aku pasti akan melarangnya."

"Tapi kau jarang ada di rumah, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau juga. Kau bahkan sering keluar karena ada pasien gawat."

Mendengus pelan, wanita itu memandang datar halaman rumahnya yang asri. "_Baka_, itu adalah tugasku. Lagipula aku tidak setiap hari pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Ayo _Tou-san_! Aku siap main _game_!" teriak Miura penuh semangat. Ia baru saja menghabiskan makanannya dan langsung berlari menemui kedua orang tuanya.

"Jangan lama-lama main _game_-nya, aku bosan setiap hari minggu berada di rumah terus, Sasuke-_kun_…" kata Sakura pelan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil memainkan kedua tangannya yang bebas.

"Hn. Tentu saja. Kau ingin ke mana?"

"Benarkah?" ucap Sakura spontan. Raut wajah yang tadinya murung itu kini berubah menjadi ceria.

"Hn. Setelah kami selesai main _game_, tentunya."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah mengajak Miura masuk dan menuju ruang keluarga.

"SASUKEEE!" teriaknya beberapa saat kemudian.

**game/**

* * *

_**Loading…**_

_**Welcome to Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. Please choose your characters…**_

_**Two players**_

_**Yes**_

_**Loading…**_

* * *

.

"Lagi-lagi permainan itu. Bosan, kau tahu," gerutu Sakura kesal dari balik punggung Miura. Wanita itu hanya bisa menonton sambil duduk manis di atas sofa, berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Miura yang duduk di atas karpet lantai.

"…"

"Ah, lagipula aku juga tidak mengerti apa maksud dari permainan itu," gerutu Sakura lagi seraya menyesap secangkir teh manis hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"…"

Hening akhirnya menyelimuti ruangan yang berisi tiga manusia itu. Sasuke dan Miura nampak terlihat serius, sedangkan Sakura mulai mengantuk karena teh yang menemaninya sudah habis beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_**Heh, where are you going?"**_

_**Ngiuuung… ngiuuung… teeettt… teeettt…**_

_**Derrrt… derrrt…**_

"_Tou-san_ curang," kata Miura cemberut saat melihat _player_ Sasuke mendapatkan kembali uang hasil pembantaian.

"Hn. Kau yang kurang pandai."

"Baiklah…" desah bocah itu pasrah.

Sakura yang sudah mengantuk itu akhirnya kembali tersadar ketika mendengar perdebatan di antara keduanya. Wanita berumur tiga puluh tahun itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Bagaimanapun juga, kebersamaan antara Sasuke dan Miura adalah hal yang sangat penting baginya.

"Hei, Nak. Jika sudah besar nanti, kau mau jadi apa?" ucap Sasuke masih setia memegang _stick play station_-nya. "Apa kau ingin menjadi seperti dia, menjadi seorang polisi. Seperti _Tou-san_ juga."

"Tidak, _Tou-san_. Aku ingin menjadi seperti mereka. Menjadi seseorang yang sedang kita mainkan ini. Orang yang bebas melakukan apapun yang disukainya."

Hening.

"Kau memang jenius, Uchiha kecil," kata Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya seraya melirik ke arah Sakura yang saat ini tengah terdiam kaku mendengar jawaban polos anaknya.

"Nah, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa kubilang?"

Pria berambut hitam itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya pelan, kemudian kembali terfokus pada _game_ GTA yang sedang dimainkannya itu.

Dan hari itu pun kembali sama dengan hari-hari minggu sebelumnya. Berakhir dengan Sasuke dan Miura yang tetap memainkan _game_-nya sedangkan Sakura yang sangat bosan memperhatikannya, ditambah lagi kedongkolan yang berlipat di hati wanita itu. Ingin rasanya ia melenyapkan permainan _play station_ itu dari dunia ini. _Ups_, sepertinya kau jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, Sakura. _Poor you_.

**/ the end \\**

* * *

Maaf gaje m(_._)m entah kenapa kepikiran fic ini pas lagi lihatin adek maen PS ._.v soal _game_ GTA, yang udah tau pasti ngerti ko apa maksudnyaaa /dor tapiii… yang di atas itu cuman _fantasy_ liar aku aja. Engga tau beneran ada apa engga yang _**'choose your players'**_. Aku lupa, jadi asal deh. Hehe

Wokeh lha, kritik dan sarannya ditunggu :)

.

.

.

_**Jaaa**_

—**crystalssj**


End file.
